After The Three Words
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: A throwback look at what might have happened after Callie and Arizona first said 'I love you'. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

I love you." Arizona whispers, looking at Callie dressed in a teddy and holding a plate of doughnuts. She's been trying to find the right moment to tell Callie those three words for weeks.

"You do?" Callie asks, shock and happiness fighting for control of her expression. She's never heard sweeter words. In fact, she's never heard those words, not unless she said them first.

"I do." Arizona whispers, smiling at her girlfriend. She's getting a little worried that Callie isn't going to say it back, but she fights to hide that. She doesn't need to hear Callie say it, but she's not sure how they'll handle things if she doesn't.

"I love you too." Callie whispers, a massive grin breaking out on her face.

Arizona grins in relief and joy at hearing those words uttered by the woman she's so head over heels for. Walking over and sitting on the couch she cups Callie's cheek and kisses her softly. "I love you Calliope." Arizona says again.

"I love you." Callie repeats, laughing a little at how good it feels to hear and say those words.

"I've wanted to tell you that for weeks." Arizona admits between kisses. "I love you." She mutters, moving her lips to Callie's neck.

"I've had to force myself not to say it for weeks." Callie admits with a sigh, arching her neck to give Arizona better access.

Arizona pushes Callie so she's lying on her back, the exhaustion of the last few days fading rapidly. She wants to make love to her girlfriend, wants to remind herself she's alive.

"Oh baby." Callie groans as she feels herself starting to lose control as Arizona kisses her neck and chest.

"Let's go into the bedroom and make love because we are in love." Arizona whispers, her voice heavy and thick.

Callie doesn't bother saying anything in response. Instead she sits up and captures Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss as she scoops her up into her arms. Not breaking their kiss she quickly carries her sweet burden to her bed.

Arizona undoes her pants as Callie carries her into the bedroom. She needs this moment, needs to make love after everything that's happened over the last few days.

"Someone's anxious." Callie chuckles as she sets Arizona down and helps her tug off her pants.

Arizona pulls off her shirt and bra while Callie pulls her pants free. "I need you to make me forget. I need to feel nothing but your hands on me." Arizona says, looking Callie dead in the eyes.

"Oh god." Callie groans, crashing their lips together hungrily, feeding on her girlfriend's obvious need. She wastes no time straddling Arizona as she pushes her onto her back, their lips never parting as her hands stroke wherever they can reach.

Arizona guides Callie's hand down to her core, needing her to touch her. "Please, no teasing tonight." She mumbles as she arches against Callie's hand. "I may have to beat you if you do." She murmurs teasingly.

"It's not teasing when I follow through." Callie husks as she plunges to fingers into Arizona's dripping core. She shifts her other hand to toy with Arizona's clit as she kisses Arizona deeply.

Arizona whimpers softly, coming almost as soon as Callie's fingers touch her clit. All her tension, all her worries flee to be replaced by blissful waves of pleasure. She pants raggedly, rocking her hips to draw out her orgasm. "Sorry." She whispers to Callie once she's come down enough to form coherent speech.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Callie pants back as she removes her fingers from Arizona and licks them clean. Tasting her girlfriend only adding to her already intense arousal.

Arizona pushes Callie off of her and lies on her side, naked and sated. "Where did you get this?" She asks, moving her hand over Callie's teddy.

"Happy Birthday." Callie answers with a shrug.

"When did you get it?" Arizona questions, moving her lips over Callie's collarbone. "I really like it."

"I'm glad. I picked it out with you in mind." Callie sighs. "Remember Lexie paging me for an emergency today at lunch?"

"Oh." Arizona mutters, sucking just above Callie's left breast hard enough to leave a mark. "I think that you should get paged on a monthly basis." She murmurs as she slides a hand under the bust of Callie's teddy so she can toy with her already rock hard nipple.

"Oh really? Maybe you should get paged with me sometime." Callie smirks, arching her body into Arizona's touch.

Arizona kisses Callie very innocently before she moves down and uses her tongue to show Callie how much she likes her in this outfit. She slides two fingers inside Callie, hooking them to stroke that one spot Callie swears only she has ever found, as her tongue flicks her clit.

"Oh yeah. Right there baby." Callie cries out, bucking her hips. The things Arizona could do with her tongue...damn was she a lucky woman.

Arizona moves her fingers a little faster and presses her tongue a little firmer against Callie's clit, knowing that it drives Callie crazy.

"Oh Ari..." Callie moans as she comes hard, her hips arching off the bed and her hands tangling in Arizona's hair.

Arizona moves up once Callie's grip on her hair lessens and smirks down at her sated lover. "I am a goddess with a tongue of gold."

Callie just smiles dopily up at her lover, her eyes half closed as she basks in the afterglow.

Arizona pulls the covers over them, wanting to make sure in case anyone barges in that they'll be covered. "I love you. Good night Calliope." She whispers tenderly.

"I love you too, so much." Callie sighs, kissing Arizona lovingly before pulling her into a close embrace.

Arizona has never before fallen asleep in the arms of a woman she was so deeply in love with. She likes how safe and protected it makes her feel and she plans on doing everything in her power never to lose it.

Callie's exhausted, but she's too happy to sleep easily. Instead she studies the gorgeous blonde in her arms and thanks whatever god still likes her for giving her such an amazing woman. A woman she planned on never letting go.


End file.
